


Royal Command

by Toricchi



Category: Dragon Knights | Dragon Kishi-dan
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-18
Updated: 2008-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toricchi/pseuds/Toricchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruwalk finds a new way to liven up his paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Command

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butterflyishida](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=butterflyishida).



> Some Ruwalk/Alfeegi I offered to write for butterflyishida, with thanks to DB for beta. Not as non-con as it sounds, without giving too much away.

Being the Emperor was kind of boring.

Scratch that, it was _incredibly_ boring.

"Now you have to sign this," Alfeegi said bossily, and dumped _another_ pile of paperwork in his lap, and really, who was the one in charge here, him or the glorified accountant? Even if his position was only temporary, one would think Alfeegi might show him some respect but no, he treated him the exact same way he always did, which was like an overgrown three-year-old who might accidentally staple his hand to the desk if not supervised. Alfeegi screamed at Lykouleon a lot too, but in the end he shut up and did what he said.

He signed off on another of Alfeegi's papers with no idea what he was supposed to have just read. "Can we have a break? We've been at this for three hours. I'm sure Lykouleon doesn't work this hard."

"He _should_." Alfeegi's eyebrow twitched dangerously. "Fine. Fifteen minutes."

Small mercies. He assumed he was supposed to be grateful. _Thanks, Alfeegi! I really enjoy having my fingers worn to the bone by someone who orders me around like he's my father. Don't ever stop._

"Yay," he said drily, the irony laid on so thick that Alfeegi frowned at him. He stretched his arms and legs out, sighing. How did Alfeegi fold himself into these little chairs for so long everyday? It was a wonder he remembered how to walk. "I don't suppose you'd want to go get me some coffee."

"No, I wouldn't," Alfeegi said without looking up from the papers he was re-stacking. "You have two legs; go get it yourself."

Well, it had been worth a try. He was halfway out of his chair before it hit him, an epiphany of sorts.

_He_ was in charge of the castle.

As in, Alfeegi was now his subordinate.

And it just wasn't proper to backchat your superior like that.

"Yeah, well, I'm telling you to go get me a coffee, okay?" He let the legs of his chair thud to the ground, which coincided nicely with Alfeegi's jaw dropping to the carpet so hard and far it almost audibly thunked.

He didn't often get to see that expression on Alfeegi's face: pure shock, surprise at his sheer audacity, mouth hanging open uselessly, hands twitching. It was a good feeling, to get one up on Alfeegi. It didn't happen very often, considering Alfeegi wasn't above throwing what could politely be called "tantrums" when things weren't done the way he thought they should be done, and it was usually easier (and less hazardous to one's health) to give in.

"Well?" He arched one eyebrow pointedly, although he was desperately trying not to laugh. Oh, for the want of a camera; the look on Alfeegi's face was priceless. "I'm waiting."

"_You_ wait a second," Alfeegi burst out, starting to turn a dangerous shade of red. "What makes you think you can order me around? You're not—"

"The Emperor?" he suggested silkily. Oh, this _was_ fun. "But I am. I outrank you, so as far as I'm concerned you can fetch my coffee for me."

Alfeegi's mouth narrowed into a thin line and his foot twitched, for all the world like he was about to stomp it.

And then he whirled around and stalked out.

Ruwalk blinked. "Oi," he called half-heartedly, but Alfeegi was already too far away to hear him.

Maybe he'd gone to fetch his axe.

He spent the next few minutes folding the most boring form of all of Alfeegi's boring forms into a paper airplane. If he only had moments left to live, he might as well have fun, right? Oh, well. At least he'd given it a shot.

He started getting nervous when Alfeegi didn't come back after twenty minutes. That might mean that he was either calming himself down or that he was building up a head of steam big enough to burn the entire castle down. He was just about to go look for him when Alfeegi slunk in, looking chastened, with coffee and biscuits balanced carefully in hand.

Alfeegi had never, ever done what Ruwalk had told him to do before; not even when he was right. He just harrumphed and scolded and threw things. This was new ground. This was _history in the making_.

"Thank you," he said graciously as he would to a servant, just trying the tone of voice out, and Alfeegi even put the cup down in front of him, albeit a little harder than necessary. He caught a glimpse of Alfeegi's face when he glanced up at him, still wearing that expression of disbelief, both at Ruwalk for having the nerve and himself for actually doing it, Ruwalk guessed. And oh, if looks could kill he'd be dead a thousand times over. It was the kind of face that made storms spontaneously blow up.

"Is that all?" Alfeegi said, definitely sulky. The downward bow of his mouth was kind of... cute.

"For the moment," he said, and Alfeegi thumped down into his chair and buried his face in his book. So Ruwalk couldn't see him sulk, probably. Heh.

He gave Alfeegi a few minutes to recover before he tried it again. "Hey, Alfeegi," he said casually.

Alfeegi's head came up straight away. More points for him - he had Alfeegi jumping. "What?" he said warily, eyes suspicious.

How far could he push it before Alfeegi exploded? "It's getting cold. Go get my jacket, would you?" It was a question, but it wasn't a request. His mind was whirling. Alfeegi's expression, on the other hand, was darkening.

"If you want someone to leap at your every command, send a servant," Alfeegi muttered and hid behind his book again.

"But I want _you_ to go get it," he said with a sweet smile, and leaned over and plucked the book out of Alfeegi's hands. "So, go."

Alfeegi gave him a long, hard glare, full of hate, but went anyway.

He stretched out luxuriously and put his feet up on the table. This was the life, as far as he was concerned. Lykouleon was gone, he was in charge and despite all Alfeegi's insistences, there was nothing urgent to do except relax and enjoy being the big shot for once instead of the perpetual second-in-command, now with his very own personal assistant.

Okay, so it wasn't very nice. It was also quite hilarious, to hear Alfeegi reply how high when he said jump. On any other day Alfeegi would have ignored him as if he didn't have an IQ larger than his shoe size (which he did, thank you very much), and now he was fetching and scrambling like any other servant. It became him disturbingly well. Ruwalk was fully aware he was powertripping and oh, how sweet it was. The sheer adrenaline rush of _power_, of respect, knowing everybody had to do your bidding.

He wondered how long it had taken Lykouleon to get over it.

When Alfeegi came back with his cape, he didn't even say thank you this time, just nodded regally. Alfeegi's mouth wavered, as if he wanted to say something, but in the end he thought better of it and sat down primly again.

That might have something to do with the grin he was utterly failing at wiping off his face. _Smirk_.

A twitch had started up in Alfeegi's temple, and he checked his watch. He was guessing, ooh, about forty seconds until his temper overrode his common sense and he said something he shouldn't?

"Ruwalk," he began, voice all but quivering in anger despite his obvious attempts to control it.

"Mmmhhmm?"

"You still haven't signed it?"

"Oh, this?" He held up the form Alfeegi had given him a while ago, and Alfeegi's head nodded frantically. "You want me to sign it?" Another nod, and if Alfeegi's grip on his quill got any tighter it was going to snap in five. "Say please and I'll consider it."

"Say _what_?" Alfeegi demanded, eyebrows disappearing scandalously high into his hair.

"Please." Ruwalk smiled, pushed the hair out of his eyes with a casual, regal flick of the hand. "I think it's time you started showing me a little more respect."

A brittle, snapping crack sounded very loud in the silence that had descended upon the room. Alfeegi's quill lay broken in two.

"Please sign the form," Alfeegi said in a tight little voice, but looking at the table, shoulders shaking, and, okay, maybe he was an asshole, but there was something about that that looked _really_ good.

"That's more like it." Ruwalk signed off on the form with a victorious flourish. "That's all you had to do, you know."

Alfeegi looked like he wanted to cry. Or throw something. Or both.

Offhand, he said, "I didn't think you'd actually do it, you know." Alfeegi, everyone knew, as much time as he spent making sure everyone else was doing what they were told and as big a stickler for rules as he was, sure didn't mind breaking them himself every now and again. Lykouleon was probably still having nightmares about all the times Alfeegi had dressed him down in front of, oh, the entire population of the castle, and he didn't exactly keep a civil tongue in his head while he was doing it, either.

"You're not exactly giving me much of a choice," Alfeegi muttered through clenched teeth.

"Sure I am." Ruwalk grinned, raised one knowing eyebrow at Alfeegi. "Tell me to shut up like you always do."

"I can't." The admission sounded physically painful, every syllable yanked out of Alfeegi's unwilling mouth.

"Why not? It never stopped you before."

"The rules..." Alfeegi stopped, colouring faintly. "It's not proper."

_Now_ Alfeegi was concerned about what was proper? He was benefiting from it so he shouldn't be complaining, but that was taking Alfeegi's obsession with protocol a little too far. If it were the other way round—hell, maybe even if it was Lykouleon- there'd be no way he'd let someone else run him around like that.

Maybe Alfeegi liked it, and the thought made him grin—and then pause.

"So," he drawled, and he pushed his chair away from the desk and let his spine go lax, legs splaying. "This respect for the rules. How far does it go?"

"What do you mean?" Anger was beginning to brighten Alfeegi's eyes; he knew he wouldn't have been able to keep it in for too long.

"Well, for example," and he fixed Alfeegi with a purposeful look and dropped the bombshell, "if I told you to get down on your knees and suck my cock, would you do it?"

A thousand words didn't go anywhere near to describing Alfeegi's expression. Neither would a picture have been able to capture the mix of shock, anger, shame and confusion that came over Alfeegi's face at those words.

"I... _what_?" Alfeegi fumbled out finally, looking at him like he was speaking another language, too confused to be angry. Go him. He'd managed to completely flummox Alfeegi. "_What_ did you say?"

"You heard me." He let a pointed smile spread across his face, raised one eyebrow. "Get over here."

Alfeegi didn't move an inch, hands clutching the side of the table so hard his knuckles were turning white. "You can't possibly mean..." and oh, he was _blushing_, almost stammering. What did you know. Five-hundred year old Alfeegi had a puritanical streak. Come to think of it, he'd never heard Alfeegi talk about sex before. Now he kind of wanted to, just to hear how the filthiest of words sounded in that clean, sharp voice.

"That's exactly what I mean," he said. "Come here," he said, putting all the weight of the authority he was starting to feel behind it, and Alfeegi was drawn to it, like he had him on a string, walking almost mechanically around the table to stand before him.

A slight nod of the head, and Alfeegi's expression turned pleading. He swallowed hard, his throat working visibly, looking anywhere except at him.

"Look at me," he chided gently, as he might a loyal subject and Alfeegi raised his head reluctantly. He was flushed and his hands were rolled into tight fists by his side. "Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Ruwalk, no," and although it was spoken with some measure of Alfeegi's usual command, there was a hint of desperate, a hint of _please_ at the end of it, and god, he'd been waiting _so_ long to hear him say that; he wanted to hear it over and over and over again.

"Come on," he said, in a tone that made it clear he would brook no objection, and Alfeegi, trembling, knelt. It already looked so good, Alfeegi on his knees before him, steadfastly not looking at him, sending a terrible rush of arousal straight to his cock, and he made himself slow down and take a deep breath. _He_ was in control of this situation, and he was going to keep it that way.

"Hey," he said gently, and stroked Alfeegi's shoulder in reassurance. "You know what to do," and he cupped his face, forcing him look up at him with one hand and flicked the buttons of his trousers undone. Wild panic flickered in Alfeegi's eyes; almost animalistic, fight-flight reflex kicking in, and Ruwalk thumbed the soft, heavy lower lip until his mouth parted for him, and pushed slightly on the back of his head, guiding him until he bent his head down and—

—took it. _Oh_. That was one for the ages: watching himself slip slowly into that lush, wet mouth, the fall of Alfeegi's bright hair in his lap as he slid his mouth around Ruwalk's cock and did exactly as he'd been told. God, if he'd known before it would have gone like this, he would have had Alfeegi on his knees years ago.

"That's it," he soothed, stroking the soft head beneath him. Alfeegi's hair was silky and good to comb through; he smoothed his hands through it and pushed a little harder, held him there so he couldn't move, just to remind him who had the upper hand here and Alfeegi made a choked off little half-sound from somewhere—god, he was shaking- and took him even deeper, and Ruwalk forgot about reminding him of anything and arched back into his chair, letting his head fall back. Before his eyes fell shut he caught a glimpse of Alfeegi's eyes closed in concentration, just like a good little secretary. He was doing it just right too, lips and tongue and slightest hint of teeth working him over, matching it now with the rhythm of his hand sliding up and down the shaft.

If he was the Emperor for real, Alfeegi would be lucky if he ever got up; he could have this whenever he wanted. But...

"Enough," he panted out. Alfeegi let him go, the sound of Ruwalk's cock slipping out of his mouth obscene and wet, and god, he looked amazing: eyes shuttered, flushed and breathing hard, lips full and pink from sucking; almost vulnerable; amazing, but he wanted more, so much more, and now he could _have_ it.

"Up," he ordered, in a way he'd never heard his voice sound before. Alfeegi looked up at him in confusion.

"Ruwalk?" His voice was throaty and husky; he sounded _perfect_.

"Didn't we just have this conversation? Get up," and Alfeegi struggled up onto trembling feet.

He stood too, and how strange, he'd never thought of himself as _towering_ over anyone, the difference in height between him and Alfeegi was a matter of inches, but it sure felt like a lot more at the moment. He stepped in a little closer, using those inches so that Alfeegi had to look up at him and another electrifying rush of power ran through him, dizzying him with its sweetness.

Alfeegi couldn't seem to stand still, fidgeting nervously before his gaze and oh, Ruwalk hadn't noticed before, but he was hard, straining at the buttons of his trousers. That was an unexpected bonus, and he grinned. Alfeegi blushed a deeper shade of red when he noticed his gaze and turned away from him, but not before Ruwalk saw the guilty look in his eyes.

He brushed his fingers across Alfeegi's lower lip, feeling the fine tremors that ran through him at his touch; his mouth was wet. From his height he could look down his body; Alfeegi was breathing heavily, he could see each heave of his ribcage, hear him panting. He let his hand travel down his belly, stopping to rest on his belt, curling his fingers underneath it and tugging slightly.

"Take it off," he said.

"Ruwalk... no," Alfeegi said, and he stepped in against him, moulding his body against his back, letting Alfeegi feel his cock pressing against his ass. He was going to get a _please _out of him if it killed him. Alfeegi swallowed visibly.

"Please don't make me—" he whispered—there it was, triggering something hot low in his belly- but the rest of Alfeegi's sentence ended in a hastily chewed-off whimper when Ruwalk cupped his fingers around the hard bulge of his erection and tightened, hard enough to skirt the boundary between pain and pleasure. He started to undo the buckle on Alfeegi's belt. Alfeegi was shivering beneath his hands—from arousal? Fear? He didn't know, but Alfeegi didn't stop him. He slid the belt out of its loops and let it rattle to the ground.

"I don't have to make you," he whispered, putting his mouth up right against his ear, rubbing a little harder, and fingers trembling, Alfeegi started to undo the buttons on his trousers.

Suddenly, it wasn't fast enough; it wasn't _enough_. He needed more. So he pushed Alfeegi up against the rim of the desk and pulled ungainly at his buttons. Why did Alfeegi wear such stupid, fussy clothes? He gave up and just yanked them down, buttons spitting all over the place. He scrabbled at his own trousers; he couldn't ever remember being this hard. His other hand pulled the drawer open. His mind was racing at the same pace as his heart. Lubricant. He knew he had some in here...

Alfeegi, thankfully, had finished the buttons for him; all that was left was to slide his trousers far enough down his thighs. He moaned gratifyingly when Ruwalk slid two fingers into him; they went in easily, so easily, he was so _open_.

"Does it feel good?" he rasped in Alfeegi's ear when he leaned down to cover his body with his. He rubbed his cock along the inviting curve of his ass teasingly, and from this close he could hear Alfeegi's quiet little pants, feel them vibrating in his chest. "Tell me."

Alfeegi shook his head, a last, little, hopeless gesture.

"S'okay," he said in mock sympathy, and gripped his hips to drag him upwards. "I wouldn't make you beg."

He pressed forward slightly, just enough to breach him.

"I could though, if you annoyed me," and Alfeegi made a choked-off sound in the back of his throat.

"It'd be kind of hot, actually." He took Alfeegi's cock in his hand and began to stroke it hard, almost absentmindedly. Alfeegi, pleading with him, voice scratchy with lust as he panted the words. Alfeegi never asked for anything, let alone nicely. What would it sound like, him begging for Ruwalk to touch him, fuck him?

Oh, that was doing something for him, and he groaned and shoved the rest of the way inside him. He knew somewhere in the back of his head that he should slow down, be careful, but Alfeegi felt so good, the sweet, hot clench of him drawing him further in, and he couldn't _stop_. He was muttering things in Alfeegi's ear he was barely aware of, god, he couldn't believe what he was saying, and Alfeegi was pushing back on him, pleading _do it_, _do it_,_ please_.

So he pushed Alfeegi down on the desk until they were sliding over the wood and papers were flying everywhere. His hands were too slick, he couldn't keep his grip on Alfeegi's hips and the angle wasn't all that comfortable but it was still _so_ good because Alfeegi was just _taking _it and _liking_ it; he curled his hand tighter around Alfeegi's cock and jerked him slowly just to listen to the small whimpered sounds he made.

"Please," he panted in a voice that was completely unrecognizable as Alfeegi, and he heard himself _growling_, and he flattened Alfeegi against the desk and just went for it, fucking him hard and fast, the way he'd always wanted to but had never been able to. Alfeegi made an indescribable sound that made every hair on the back of his neck stand up, and came in his hand. And the feel of him clamping down him, shivering through his orgasm and then going soft and yielding beneath him, was enough to make him come as well.

"God," he said as he pulled out, biting Alfeegi's ear as he did for good measure. He felt exhausted, completely used up, and he collapsed into the desk chair, pulling Alfeegi back with him into his lap.

About the only time Alfeegi would ever really cuddle was after they'd had sex; now he was soft and sleepy and sated, stretching languidly like a cat, almost liquid in his lap. He nuzzled the top of Alfeegi's head now that he could get away with it, and Alfeegi sighed. "Too much?"

It was more than a little scary. Alfeegi had never actually asked him (well. _Told _him, more like it. And after Alfeegi had straddled his hips and outlined in great detail what he wanted, there hadn't been much chance of him saying no) for so much before; he'd surprised himself at how easy it was; how natural it had felt to pin him down, the rush that had gone through him when he'd had Alfeegi at his mercy.

"Don't go thinking you can get away with that the rest of the time," Alfeegi reproached, sounding far too satisfied for it to have the desired effect.

"I'm sure you won't allow the thought cross my mind," he said drily, and earned himself a sharp bite to the jaw. "No wonder you let Lykouleon slip out of the castle without a fuss this time."

"Hmmmph!" Alfeegi said, but he was blushing. "Well, I needed a break from him."

"I could order you to take a break?" he suggested helpfully, and Alfeegi smacked him.


End file.
